More than 1 Bird
by Isella of the wolf tribe
Summary: I killed one bird with one stone. But then why is there two souls?
1. Prologue

A shadow moved slightly in an alleyway, signaling the presence of someone. Green eyes peered around the corner, looking out at the dark street. A single light shined out, illuminating a woman stumbling through, grabbing anything to catch her balance.

The green eyed girl squinted her eyes at the woman. Witch, Keishin, she didn't know. But it killed many, so it needed to be killed in return.

The woman got closer... Closer... Finally, the green eyed girl lunged out at her, her blonde hair flying out behind her.

The woman screeched and blocked, then swung at the girl, who gasped. She got a clearer look at the woman. She was definitely not human. Well, not anymore. She was dead. A corpse. Rotting.

_How was she still moving?_

Sharpened nails cut her cheek as she dodged the woman's swing. Blood dribbled down as she swung her arm at the woman. _Ching!_

Her arm turned into a serrated blade and cut the woman in two. Blood was everywhere as the green eyed girl watched two souls float up into the air. One was black and one was white.

She stared at them in her hands for a bit, shrugged, then gulped them down.


	2. Chapter 1

Maka Albarn ran across the roof of a building. She swung her weapon at the keishin in front of her, who screamed, then disappeared. In its place was a keishin egg. The scythe in her hand turned human, walked forward, grabbed the egg, and gulped it down.

"That's another one, Soul." Maka said. Soul turned to her, grinning. "Now let's quickly report to Lord Death. I want to go home." They hopped down and turned to a glass window. It was already fogged.

Maka dragged her fingers across, writing numbers.

"42-42-564." She said outloud. The glass started to ripple, then showed a face.

"Oh, Hello Maka!" Lord Death said. "I see you completed your mission?" Maka nodded. "Alrighty! Good job! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Maka and Soul turned to leave. Soul got on his bike. Maka was about to get on behind him when...

"Oh, Maka," Maka turned back to Lord Death, still in the mirror. "There's been unusual activity around your house. If you see or hear anything, please report it." Maka nodded and got on Soul's bike as he took off. Lord Death hung up.

After a bit they finally got to their house. Soul parked the bike then followed Maka to the house. They unlocked the door and walked in. They both quickly fell asleep, exhausted.

Maka awoke to the sound of whistling. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, then looked out the window. A door closed, bell trilling as someone walked into the store.

She quickly got up and ready for school, gulping down some orange juice, then running out the door.

"Come on Soul!" She yelled. Soul appeared in the doorway.

"I'm coming," he replied, pulling on his jacket. He pulled out the keys to his motercycle and reved the engine. Maka got on behind him. She turned her head as she heard a bell ring.

A girl around their age walked around the corner of the door to the store across the street from them. She was carrying a bag full of... Something. She suddenly had a look of realization on her face as she turned back to the store.

"Thank you!" She said, closing the door. She started on her way, whistling.

"Do you know who she is?" Maka asked Soul. Soul shook his head.

"Nope." Suddenly, the girl stopped whistling.

"Well, sorry. I like it." She said, turning into an alleyway. Soul and Maka looked at each other, then Soul turned off the motercycle as he and her followed the strange, silver/blonde haired girl.


	3. Chapter 2

Soul and Maka stared after the girl. She continued walking down the dark alleyway.

"No. I can do whatever I want." The girl continued to whistle. Soul and Maka continued after her. "Yeah. I know. I heard them." She stopped, turning around. Soul and Maka hid behind a trash can. "Hey, I know you two are following me. I heard you. You can come out." Maka and Soul came out from behind their hiding spot.

"Who are you?" Maka asked.

"I take it you're academy students?" The golden green eyed girl said. Maka and Soul tenced. "I wanted to be a student a long time ago. Still do, but I can't. There's no meister that will ever be able to wield me." Maka and Soul relaxed.

"You're a weapon?" Maka asked. The girl nodded.

"Used to be. Not much anymore. I now try to live normally."

"Well, we're heading to the school now. Want to join us?" Maka asked. "We can try and help you." The girl brightened instantly.

"Really? I'd love-" she cut herself off, then frowned. "I can't. There is absolutely no meister that I can match with." She held her arm. "Plus... I won't be welcomed." Maka looked at her, confused. The girl turned away.

"Well, if you ever change your mind, we'll be happy to help." Maka and Soul turned to leave. They walked down the alleyway to the bike. Then they took off to the academy.

"Wait, we forgot to ask her why she was talking to herself," Maka said.

"Yeah, that was weird. Want to turn around?" Soul replied.

"No. Let's get to school. We're already late."

"Alright."


	4. Chapter 3

_Girl's P.O.V. ..._

"There, you happy?! I finally got a chance to get into the academy and I- I said no!" The girl yelled aloud.

I'm sorry Kit, but it had to be done. You know that if people find out about us, they'll kill you.

The girl slowly walked down the rest of the alleyway, walking out the other side and heading for a door.

**This place again? You need to find a better job.**

"Well, if you have any ideas, I'll listen."

**Nope.**

"Then shut it."

She's right though. This place is not befitting for your skills.

"Well, it gets me money, so I'm sticking with it until I find something better." She opened the door and walked in. She set her bag in a locker and hurried to the counter, flipping switches to turn on lights. Then she sat. After a bit, a man walked in.

"Hello! Welcome to Sidewalk Cafe! Is there anything I can get you?"

**Ugh, it's him again. I think he has a thing for you...**

The man walked over.

"I'd like the usual." The girl turned to start up the blender. The man grabbed her wrist.

Kit, be careful...

"And... a little extra." He grabbed her chin. "I've had my eye on you for a while. You're really cute..." He released her chin and stroked her hair. She swiped his hand away, then pointed at a sign on the wall.

"Get out of here." She said. He only glanced at the sign that said that employees have the right to refuse service to anyone. He grinned at her, then licked his lips.

**Kit, Kick his butt.**

Shut up Kiri. Keep calm, Kit. Don't let him take advantage of you.

The girl turned her arm into a serrated blade, shaped like a wolf's top mouth. The man flinched, then backed up.

"Y-you're a weapon." He said. He smiled. "Well, I guess that makes this even more fun." Suddenly, he lunged at her. She dodged back, then ran out of the door. He followed.

**He's a keishin, but not a very strong one... **The female voice chuckled. **Kick his butt, Kit. His soul is ours.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Third Person P.O.V. ..._

The man lunged forward at the girl when he suddenly paused, a red and black scythe blade slicing through him. He disappeared, leaving his soul. Standing behind where he once was stood Maka, twirling a scythe. The scythe turned human.

"I could have handled that," the girl stated. Soul shrugged. "How come you're back? I thought you were going back to the academy." Her arm turned back to normal.

"I senced the keishin. Are you alright?" Maka asked. The girl nodded. "Well, it seems since you're being targeted by keishins, you need to come with us."

"Oh. OK." The girl started forward, then stopped. "You're lying." She stated, a stern look now on her face. Maka sighed.

"Lord Death said there was unusual activity around here, and it's possible you're connected." The girl flinched.

"But I'm hardly a match against them," the girl muttered. "Anyways, if I run I could get in trouble." She paused, then started to walk forward. "Oh, just shut up." She continued on, past the two. They stared after her, then followed.

When they got to the academy they headed straight to the Death Room.

"Oh, I totally forgot," Maka said. "I'm Maka. This is Soul." Soul nodded. "What's your name?" Maka grabbed for the Death Room handle.

"Lina."

"Well, it's nice-"

"And Kiri."

"What-"

"And Niji." Pause. Maka still had ahold of the handle. When the golden-green eyed girl didn't say anymore, Maka continued.

"Which one do you want to be called by?" She asked slowly.

"Call me Lina. The other two are fine, though."

"Ok... Lina." Maka knocked, then opened the door. "Lord Death, It's Maka and Soul. We have someone here you might want to meet." The three continued on in and walked to the girl looked around at all the black crosses and clouds, plus the guillotines above their heads. She shivered.

"Oh! Hello Maka, Soul! What're you doing here?" Lina peered around at Lord Death and gulped. "Oh! Who's this?"

"Her name's Lina. You said to report anything unusual?" Maka asked.

"Oh Goodie! It looks like we'll have a new student! Weapon? Meister?"

"Weapon," Maka replied.

"Well then, Weapon Lina, you just have to sign these papers, then you are in the academy!" Lina smiled and gasped.

"Really? Oh, thank you!" She grabbed the papers and quickly skimmed them through, then signed.

"I don't care what you say. I'm joining." She mumbled, then handed the papers to Lord Death.

"Maka, Soul, show her to her class!" Maka grabbed Lina's hand and raced off.


End file.
